Look to the Past
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow, or its characters. Established Cold Canary, with bits of young Canary Wave (my couple name for Sara/Mick) and Rogue Canary threesome.


Chapter 1

 **Summary:** Young Sara and Young Mick end up looking after Baby Stein, Baby Jax and Baby Snart, leading Young Sara to have a lasting connection with Baby Snart.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Legends of Tomorrow, or its characters. Established Cold Canary, with bits of young Canary Wave (my couple name for Sara/Mick) and Rogue Canary threesome.

Baby Snart was being fussy and Young Mick had long since passed him off to Young Sara. Since getting the baby in her arms, while Young Mick had it easy with two sleeping babies, Young Sara had tried everything to get Baby Snart to calm down. But nothing was working. She had changed his diaper, rocked him, sang to him, she even tried burping him, but nothing was working. The constant crying was giving Young Mick a headache.

"Maybe he's hungry." Young Mick said offhandedly.

"There's nothing around that I can use to feed him." Young Sara snapped back.

"You have some nice tits. Use those." Young Mick suggested, causing Young Sara's mouth to drop open in disbelief.

Looking between the baby in her arms and the boy across from her, Young Sara knew that he was right. That was the only thing she could do, but she wasn't even sure if she had any breast milk, given that the baby in her arms was not hers. But if it got the baby to stop crying, it was worth a shot, right?

Pulling the top of her dress down, Young Sara brought Baby Snart to her chest and let out a low hiss when his mouth attached to her nipple. Apparently, breastfeeding a baby that wasn't her's was working, because Baby Snart hadn't pulled away and started crying again.

 **LOT - LTTP - LOT**

Sara and Len stood on the bridge, both slack jawed as they, and the rest of the team, watched Young Sara breastfeed Baby Snart. Before Mick had commented on how fussy Len was as a baby, Sara had been sitting on Len's lap while he rubbed circles on her side and placed light kisses along her neck.

Once Mick's comment had penetrated their little bubble, the couple had stood up to see what Sara's younger self would do. They had been holding hands until Baby Snart latched on to Young Sara's nipple… then their hands had dropped to their sides.

"This is so weird." Kendra commented.

"No, not weird Kendra, it's wrong. On so many levels." Sara replied as her hands ran absentmindedly up to her chest and started to pinch her nipples.

"And you getting turned on by watching your younger self breastfeed the baby version of your boyfriend isn't?" Jax asked.

"Shut up Jax." Sara muttered as she clenched her hands to her sides.

 **LOT - LTTP - LOT**

Young Mick watched as the odd look of ecstasy crossed over the girl's face from having a baby latched to her chest. He was getting hard watching her. And he was getting jealous. Young Mick was getting jealous of a freaking baby.

Young Mick tried to discreetly readjust his jeans, but Young Sara saw him and smirked. Hooking her finger, Young Sara gave him a 'come hither' motion while switching Baby Snart to her other breast. Young Mick was stunned. This girl that he didn't even know, who was breastfeeding a random baby was silently offering to help him out while she continued to help the baby out.

"Are you sure about this?" Young Mick asked.

"Positive. I'm great at multitasking." Young Sara said.

Without any more persuasion than that, Young Mick closed the distance between them, and Young Sara deftly undid his jeans before pulling them and his boxers down… all with one hand. Grasping the base of Young Mick's dick, Young Sara brought it to her mouth and slowly took it in, inch by inch.

Young Mick brought his hands up to Young Sara's hair and threaded his fingers through the silky strands as he moaned, trying to restrain from face fucking this girl. Even with his dick all the way in her mouth, Young Sara stroked the underside of it with the tip of her tongue, bring Young Mick even closer to her, and causing the tip of his dick to slide down the back of her throat.

 **LOT - LTTP - LOT**

Mick had come to stand next to Sara and Len as everyone on the team watched in horror as Young Sara proceeded to give Young Mick a blowjob… all while still breastfeeding Baby Snart.

As the trio continued to watch the scene that was unfolding, Sara's body slumped against Len's before she fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. Len, and Mick, were by her sides in an instance. The scene that they were watching was weird and wrong for them, but it must have been downright petrifying for her.

"Do you want us to put a stop to what's happening?" Len muttered to his girlfriend as he held her close.

"I don't know. Jax was right, I was getting turned on just by watching me breastfeed you, but now, couple that with me giving Mick a blowjob, I'm really, really horny." Sara whispered back so that only the two guys by her side could hear.

"Then we will help you cum Sara." Mick offered.

"Hold up Mick. Just because Young Sara is giving Young you a blow job doesn't mean anything for right now." Len said quickly.

"It's okay Len." Sara said softly before looking at Mick. "Let's see if your dick is any bigger now than as a teenager." She added.

 **LOT - LTTP - LOT**

Young Sara was really turned on by this experience. It was an odd threesome, but she felt connected to these two. As she slowly pulled the baby off of her breast when he had stopped suckling, she drew a hard suck on Young Mick's dick, causing him to shudder before releasing his hot cum down her throat. Young Sara swallowed every last drop that she could before pulling away with a light *pop* and looked up at Young Mick with a smirk.

"Told 'ya so." She said.

As Young Sara put Baby Snart into a make shift bassinet, Baby Jax and Baby Stein started to whimper and cry. Looking over her shoulder at Young Mick, he simply smirked at her while tucking his dick away. He was going to be of no help. Picking each baby up, Young Sara brought them both up to her chest and bit back a small wince of pain as they both attached to her breasts.

 **LOT - LTTP - LOT**

As Len and Mick helped Sara stand up, the hormones that she had been feeling disappeared. Glancing at the screen, Sara let out a sigh of relief seeing her pull away from Young Mick and place Baby Snart into the bassinet. Then a new look of pure horror crossed her face as she watched her young self pick up both Baby Jax and Baby Stein, and started breastfeeding both of them at the same time.

Groaning at her stupid luck, Sara turned into Len's chest and hid her embarrassment from the others. It was at Mick's words that she dared a peek around her boyfriend at the now empty bridge.

"At least neither the Professor or the Kid is here right now to witness this." Mick said with a half smirk while Sara let out a little sigh of relief and Len placed a loving kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
